User blog:Don Johnson Fan Big Dave/Songs That Should Have Been Featured On "Vice"
We all watched "Miami Vice" for many things, whether it was the acting, the action, the attire, the fast cars, the beauty of the Miami scenery, for men the beautiful women (or for women the handsome guys), the night life, and of course, the music. This blog is more about popular songs that fit in nicely with "MV" but for some odd reason were never featured on the show. I compiled a list of the Top 10 best songs from the "MV" era to never have been played on the show (in no particular order.) You may or may not disagree. Please comment on this topic. 1. Hooters - "All You Zombies"; would've fit in perfectly with the season 2 ep "Tale of the Goat" guest starring Clarence Williams III. The main villain, Legba (played by CW III) is reincarnated like a zombie. 2. David & David - "Welcome To The Boomtown"; would've fit in nicely into the season 3 ep(s) "The Good Collar" or "Everybody's In Show Biz." Probably not featured in the show b/c names are mentioned in the song (Miss Christina, Handsome Kevin.) 3. Frank Marino & Mahogany Rush - "Strange Dreams"; this power rocker could've been used in the season 3 ep "Shadow In The Dark" somewhere in the ep or at the very beginning of season 3's "Viking Bikers From Hell." 4. Stabilizers - "One Simple Thing"; no particular ep. Just has that "Vice" feel & sound to it. 5. Van Stephenson - "Modern Day Delilah"; since the main villain is a female serial killer in season 4's "Love At First Sight" guest starring Iman, this song would work for that ep. 6. Journey - "Eyes of A Woman"; perfect fit for the final scene in season 3's "Teresa" guest starring Helena Bonham Carter. 7. The Doors - "The Unknown Soldier"; of course, should've been in the ep "Back In The World" from season 2. Why it never made it is just beyond me? Fit in perfectly with all the other Morrison/Doors songs. 8. Neal Schon & Jan Hammer - "No More Lies"; Jan Hammer's in it...need I say more? Besides I like this song, and now it's obsolete and very hard to find. Should've been on the first "Vice" music sdtk instead of Grandmaster Melle Mel's "Vice" which was never featured in any "Vice" ep. Perfect for "One Eyed Jack" from season 1 or "Heart of Darkness" (guest starring Ed O'Neill), also from season 1. 9. Asia - "The Smile Has Left Your Eyes"; imo would've been great for the final scene in season 1's "Give A Little Take A Little" (guest starring Burt Young & Michael Madsen) after a shaken up Gina is consoled by Sonny. It's a sad song just like "Today" but I like this Asia hit better for that scene. 10. Corey Hart - "Sunglasses At Night"; although Crockett & Tubbs never wore shades in the dark in any "Vice" ep, this song's probably good for an opening scene in any one from season 1. I honestly don't know which one, though. You decide this one. Now that I've revealed my list, I'd like to hear from you on what you think. What songs did I miss that weren't featured on "Vice"? Please let me know. ~~David Jokerst~~ 00:51, March 25, 2011 (UTC) 00:29, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Don Johnson Fan Big Dave Category:Blog posts